The Exorcism of Naruto kun
by spinelquartz
Summary: The Uchiha house is cursed by the blood shed that happened there 13 years ago. What will Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto experience in that place as they stayed for a night?


_Before you read…_

_Beware…_

_This new story will surely give you the creeps and will make you…_

_**LAUGH!** Hahahahahahahahah (maniacal laughter)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama…_

_I just borrowed them…_

_**NOTE: **If you feel that this story is somewhat the same with a movie you saw…_

_You are wrong hehe…_

--

_Somewhere in the Hokage Tower…_

_In the dark nooks hidden from prying eyes…_

_Two beings were talking to each other… Talking about the_

_Horror that swept Konoha…_

**Kakashi:** There are things that should be left alone Hokage-sama.

**Tsunade:** Tell me… What are you worrying about Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** You see… Evil surrounds us… they are here… at this very moment… _(stares at the woman in his front very seriously)_

_The candle lights flicker…_

**Tsunade:** ?

**Kakashi:** What I want to tell you is what _really_ happened… The night we did the _exorcism_.

**Tsunade:** … _(trembles a bit)_

--

"_Naruto! Cut it out!..."_

"I can't help it Sasuke! It's so scary!..." Naruto trembled.

"Why the hell do you want to watch this movie if you're scared?" Sakura said as she threw some pop corns at Naruto who was trembling under the covers near Sasuke.

"I think I should turn this thing off and call it a night…" Sasuke said as he inches toward the DVD player.

"_NO!"_ Naruto shouted. "Don't turn it off! The movie is getting better! And we haven't yet reached the _climax!" _He continued.

"Yeah right… It's just like the first fifteen minutes of the movie and you're already flinching to death… what more if we reach the climax?" Sasuke said. He didn't turn off the DVD player.

"Let's just watch okay? Don't mind me…" Naruto said.

The three continued to watch the said movie…

_Some hours later…_

3:00 am

_Rumbles…_

Naruto wokes up from sleep and put out his face from under the bed covers…

"What is _that?" _He asked in a soft whisper.

"What now Naruto?" Sasuke shrugged and turned to his other side.

"_That rumbling sound?"_

"It might just be your belly or Sakura's snore…" Sasuke said. He sat upright, completely pissed about the disturbance Naruto have done.

"You're such a chicken…" He said.

"No I'm not!" Naruto contested.

"Then wait here… I'll go and check how Sakura's doing in the other room…" Sasuke said as he went out of the _futton_ (traditional japanese bed).

"Don't leave me Sasuke…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth…

"Well... _atleast turn the lights on?"_ Naruto continued.

"_Fine, fine…"_ Sasuke said as he turned the lights on and went out of the room.

Six minutes passed and still, Sasuke didn't return…

_Oh Sasuke… Where are you? Did something bad happened to Sakura that kept Sasuke at her side? Or did something happened to Sasuke?... _Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's alarm clock.

3:06 am

Naruto hid back under the covers. He was indeed frightened especially about the movie they had watched hours ago.

He tried to sleep again but he can't…

3:13 am

Still no sign of Sasuke…

The lights in the room went off spooking Naruto…

_That's it! I gotta go and look for Sasuke… Something bad might have happened especially with that sulfur stench that lingers in the air…_

Naruto thought as he rolled out of the _futton_. He stepped on something fury and screamed like a girl. He looked down to see a fury slipper.

He went out of Sasuke's room into the dark hallway. He tried to look for the light switch but he soon found out that it's not working.

_Perhaps there's a black-out._ He thought.

The Hallway was empty, no Sasuke in sight. Naruto tried to see in the darkness, his body close to the wall as a guide.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

A door somewhere in the hallway slide shut. (the Uchiha house is a traditional Japanese house)

"Sasuke is that you?" Naruto asked. He continued to walk towards the room where Sakura is supposed to be sleeping.

_Why does Sasuke's house needs to be big and ancient? _Naruto thought.

He slid open the door of Sakura's supposed room.

As the light of the moon enters the open windows of the room, Naruto saw something and was shocked.

--

**Kakashi:** The Uchiha house is indeed haunted especially after the crime that happened there 13 years ago…

**Tsunade:** You think the ghosts of the dead Uchiha clan are still _living _in that place?

**Kakashi: **Some even believes that it is cursed… _(looks seriously at Tsunade)…_

**Homura:** Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! _(a person shouts from a far…)_

**Tsunade:** _(looks at the point where the voice came) _I'll tend to this matter later Kakashi…

**Kakashi:** …

--

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Go post a review here if you want…

And those who want to know what really happened that night in the Uchiha house… Care to read the following chapters…


End file.
